A medical image observation apparatus conventionally displays a plurality of medical images to be interpreted in a preset place of a display screen on the series basis. For example, the display regions of the medical images to be interpreted are assigned to the display screen in accordance with the number of series selected by the interpretation doctor (for example, FIGS. 13 and 14).
However, the number of series displayed on the display screen is limited by the size of the display screen or the size of a medical image desired by the interpretation doctor. Hence, the medical image observation apparatus cannot display a medical image needed by the interpretation doctor.